Tubs are well known for their primary use, namely a washroom installation in which a user person washes, bathes. Tubs have, however, evolved to add relaxation and comfort to practicality, and are found in many forms, such as bathtubs, spas, whirlpools. For instance, tubs are now provided with air-jet systems and whirlpool systems.
In order to increase the level of relaxation of bathers, there are provided systems that enhance the senses of the bather. Bathing typically procures stimulation of the sense of touch, by the temperature and feel of the water on the skin. The air-jet systems and whirlpool systems increase the stimulation of the sense of touch by creating turbulences in the vicinity of the skin of the bather.
Various systems and apparatuses are used in order to involve other senses during the bathing period. For instance, waterproof radios and the like are more present adjacent to bathtubs. Aromatic oils come in numerous aromas. The tubs, however, remain limited in the enhancement of other senses.